valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerice
Cerice Hannah Binks is a gun-slinging mercenary and bounty hunter from Texas, she is one of Volt's best friends and often accompanies him on missions both privet and with VALER where she is starting to train a team of armed solders for overseas work with VALER. She is the older sister of Drathary Binks and daughter to Binkco Oil tycoon Carson Binks and gun-for-hire Cassandra McIntyre. From a young age before Drath was born, Cerise was caught between her mother and father’s tussles, growing a hate for her father who was never there for her and had learned to be independent by 7. When her parents were presumed dead she grew strongly protective over her young brother who was born months before Cassandra’s disappearance. While she was raised in her teenage years by Roman Yevenski, one of Cass’ long-time friends, underground informant and confidante who owned the Gene Pool bar in Hell’s Kitchen, New York. She grew up around guns and her mother and Roman had taught her the basics of gun control while teaching Drath what she knew of computers. Cerise has a focused and perceptive attitude in battle able to quickly analyse situations and adjust them accordingly. Cerise can be somewhat intense and sometimes is personified as being overly ‘macho’, despite her skinny frame; she has been described, often by Volt, as having ‘no ladylike qualities whatsoever’. Cerise is relatively strong for a woman of her age and fitness and is a lot tougher than she appears. Like Volt she shares his somewhat sociopathic outlook on life, but often lacks his humor and has a much shorter fuse than him. She is, nevertheless extremely loyal, protective to her friends and has been a close friend with Volt for a long time, even after he destroyed the Gene Pool that she took over from Roman. Powers and Abilities Cerise has no superhuman abilities, although her strength, endurance, reflexes and reaction time are considered peak for a woman of her age and build due to intensive training and exercise. Skills and Talents: '''Cerise was taught by her mother, from a very early age, how to handle a gun, since she has developed an array of skills regarding all kinds of firearms and explosives. * '''Small arms expert: Cerise’s primary skills are of that regarding pistols and handguns, particularly in the use of duel guns, specifically her trusty modified 9mm CZ 75 SP-01’s, she can wield two small weapons with unparalleled skill and swiftness and will sometimes even double up weapons that are rather difficult to use in duel form such as a pistol and a shotgun or her mothers particularly powerful magnums, the use of which one-handed is dangerous. * Assault rifle expert: She is skilled in the use of machine guns and assault rifles of varying calibres, from AK-47’s to her own favoured modified and suppressed FN P90 and M-4 hunter or M16 rifle. * Shotgun expert: Although not favouring shotguns, she is nevertheless an expert at wielding them, especially the Remington 870. * Gun assembly and disassembly: She is an expert at assembling and disassembling any of her guns, with her pistols she can dissemble and reassemble the weapon in 19 seconds, with her bigger weapons such as her M16 41 seconds. * Grenade and explosives expert: She is skilled in the use and construction of explosives and home-made grenades, revealing a surprising knowledge of chemistry. * Knife fighting skills: Although not a trained expert, and rarely used, she can defend herself with a knife if need be. * Taijutsu Expert: Like her knife-fighting skills, she rarely engages in serious hand-to-hand combat, but nevertheless is very skilled in limited kickboxing, judo and karate, enough to floor most street-fighters with ease. * Mechanic: She knows how to fix and maintain bikes, cars and other civillian vehicles to a professional degree. Limitations and weaknesses Despite being often surrounded by superpowered individuals, Cerise herself has no superhuman abilities whatsoever and is highly reliant on her skills at all times. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:VALER members Category:Mercenaries